Want U
by baebych
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang pertama yang membuat kau merasakan desiran halus di dalam diri, ternyata berbeda dengan orang lainnya? "Mari kita berjuang untuk sehari lebih lama." –Chanyeol . "Aku berbeda, Chanyeol. Kita tidak bisa bersama." – Baekhee. Rated T . ChanBaek fic, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Baekhee with other EXO cast. RnR?
Title : Want U

Author : baebych

Summary : Bagaimana jika orang pertama yang membuat kau merasakan desiran halus di dalam diri, ternyata berbeda dengan orang lainnya? "Mari kita berjuang untuk sehari lebih lama." –Chanyeol . "Aku berbeda, Chanyeol. Kita tidak bisa bersama." – Baekhee. ChanBaek fic, Baekhyun and Baekhee. RnR?

Chapter 1 : Meet U

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do~_

Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya yang tertempel erat bagai sudah diberi perekat sebelumnya. Ia meraba-raba nakas disebelah kasurnya untuk mematikan panggilan-sialan yang sudah menggangu tidur di akhir pekannya.

Sebelum men-slide fitur berlambang telepon berwarna merah, ia melihat siapa nama penelepon terlebih dahulu. Ia agak terkejut mendapati nama Sehun terpatri dengan jelas di layar smartphonenya. Ia sontak mengurungkan niat untuk mematikan panggilan, lalu ia malah menslide fitur berwarna hijau dan menempelkan smartphonya di telinga.

"Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi, _airhead_?", sapa Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas, "Akhirnya bangun juga kau, _dickhead_."

Chanyeol memeluk gulingnya, berusaha untuk tidur kembali apabila Sehun meneleponnya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, "Tak usah basa-basi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hari ini. Jam 9.30. Depan Seungdo University.", ucap Sehun dengan penekanan dan tanpa basa basa-basi.

Chanyeol hendak melayangkan protes, namun telepon sudah diakhiri terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tidak penasaran tentang apa-yang-akan-ada-nanti di Seungdo University. Mungkin, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Sangat jarang Sehun berbicara singkat (walaupun memang di awal sudah diberi ancaman, namun biasanya ia tetap ngotot untuk berbicara panjang lebar).

Sehun memang termasuk sahabat barunya _di dunia nyata._ Tapi, di dunia maya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mereka sering bertukar cerita lewat chat namun baru menyempatkan diri secara langsung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia akui, ia nyaman bersahabat dengan Sehun.

Ia melihat jam di ponselnya

.

2.30 AM

.

Chanyeol mengutuk Sehun, karena ia adalah type yang _susah tidur_ saat sudah dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya

.

.

.

Lalu Chanyeol berguling di kasur miliknya, menunggu datangnya pagi yang _sebenarnya_.

[9.00, Seungdo University]

Chanyeol sampai lebih dulu 30 menit dibandingkan Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca banner bertuliskan 'Japan Festival' . _Untuk apa Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini?_ Yang ia tahu, hal berbau Jepang yang Sehun sukai itu hanya ada dua, _anime_ dan _hentai_.

Untuk kedua hal itu, Sehun juga tidak terlalu maniak, ia tahu itu. Bahkan saat festival Jepang terbesar di dunia diadakan di kota mereka, Sehun malas untuk datang.

 _Pasti ada suatu hal yang menarik Sehun untuk pergi kesini. Entah, apa._

Chanyeol merasakan lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang,

" _Dickhead_ , tumben kau datang lebih awal dari jam yang kutentukan?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat memegang semangkuk takoyaki sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan datar, "Sadar umur, hei."

Chanyeol mendelik lalu memberikan senyuman sinis pada Sehun, "Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi ya- terima kasih atas traktirannya, Oh _Airhead_ Sehun."

Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas sementara Chanyeol sedang fokus memakan takoyakinya. Tiba- tiba, Sehun melihat seseorang diantara kerumunan, ia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga takoyakinya hampir jatuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU-"

"LIHAT! ITU! GADISKU! ALASANKU KENAPA INGIN PERGI KESINI!"

Chanyeol melihat kerumunan orang sekilas, ia tak tahu kekasih Sehun yang mana. Namun demi menghargai sahabat, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh yang itu. Kenapa tidak kau temui?"

Muka Sehun memerah, ia berusaha menahan gugup, "A-aku belum siap. I mean, aku belum pernah kencan di dunia nyata. Aku bahkan menembaknya lewat _social media_. Karena aku takut, aku takut penolakan."

Chanyeol memahami raut ketakutan dan kecemasan bercampur menjadi satu, ia mengusap punggung temannya, "Bila kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, biarkan aku yang mengenalkan dirimu padanya, sobat. Bagaimana?",tawar Chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan! Aku takut nanti ia akan canggung padaku.", tolak Sehun.

 _Malu tapi mau, nih?_

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri untuk membuang mangkuk plastik bekas takoyaki yang sudah kosong di tempat sampah, ia menarik Sehun pula untuk berdiri.

"Dengar, Sehun.", ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan dan nada yang menuntut orang untuk mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengenalmu bukan dari hari ini, aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku tahu kau bisa. Siapa yang akan menolak pesona Oh Sehun? Tidak ada. Karena percuma jika kau datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Kau harus buktikan bahwa kau jantan, Sehun! Kita lelaki jantan!", lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi tetap saja, aku bukan orang yang baik dalam memulai perkenalan. Baiklah, aku akan tunjukkan ia yang mana, lalu kau harus mempertemukanku padanya ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mantab sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berusaha mencari seseorang diantara ratusan- atau bahkan ribuan orang.

"Aku yakin tadi dia disini.",tegas Sehun sambil memandang sekeliling.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "Yea, tadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, menit yang sama saat kau belum mengakui bahwa dirimu siap bertemu dengannya."

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menepuk tangan Chanyeol seraya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membelakangi mereka, "Itu Yeol! Itu! Yang memakai costum _cosplay_!"

 _Gotcha!_

Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk berlari menemui orang itu, walau Sehun berusaha menahannya dengan berbisik pelan, _"Aku belum siap, keparat!"_

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak orang yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai _kekasihnya_ itu. Sontak, orang yang memakai wig putih itu menengok.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

Chanyeol terpaku pada sosok itu. Hatinya berdesir. Ia ingat bahwa ia memiliki beberapa mantan pacar namun mereka tidak bisa membuatnya bergetar seperti saat ia menatap _wanita_ dihadapannya ini.

"Kau siapa ya?", suara lembut itu berhasil menghancurkan lamunannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Chanyeol, teman Sehun."

Wanita itu nampak bingung beberapa saat namun ia langsung menyinggungkan senyum manis pada Chanyeol, juga senyum untuk sosok yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol. Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran hebat didalam dirinya, seakan akan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, energi dalam tubuh Chanyeol akan tersedot.

"Aku Baekhee, salam kenal Chanyeol. Dan apa yang dibelakangmu itu Sehun?", ia tertawa –mungkin karena melihat tingkah konyol Sehun yang terkesan kurang jantan.

Chanyeol sekali lagi, terpaku saat mendengar suara tawa Baekhee. Seperti nyanyian yang mampu membuat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Sehun perlahan keluar dari belakang Chanyeol, melambaikan tangan canggung pada Baekhee.

 _Sehun, maafkan aku. Tapi aku berfirasat bahwa Baekhee akan menjadi milikku._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**


End file.
